Shivering
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: It was colder today, probably about to snow, but he did not care. He would walk through hell and back to see Lacie.


Hey, everyone! New story! Hope you like it! First time writing for Jack and Lacie!

Warnings: Some OOC ness?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

><p>Jack Vessalius strolled through the woods that lead to Lacie's tower. He loved walking through these woods because he knew on the other side would be Lacie, his beloved. It was colder today, probably about to snow, but he didn't care. He would walk through hell and back to see Lacie.<p>

"Lacie, I can't wait to see you today!" He shouted happily as he saw the tower come into view.

"I don't think you'll be seeing anyone today." A voice said.

Jack turned to see who it was but felt something hard hit his forehead. He fell onto the cold, hard ground. "Lacie." He said as he looked at the tower. Then he blacked out.

Lacie Baskerville looked out the window of her tower and surveyed around. It was cold and starting to snow, but she knew that **he** was here. She could smell him, specifically his blood. Ever since she cut his ear, she knew the taste and the scent of his blood. It was a both a pleasant taste and smell, sort of bittersweet. She kept looking around for him, but still couldn't see him.

"Stupid Jack." She said as she ran to grab her coat. "Why can't he just stay away?" She took out the door and ran down the stairs. She pushed a giant wooden door and rushed outside. The wind struck her face as she walked into the woods. She sniffed the air and looked over to the left.

"He must be that way." She said as headed over there. She pulled her coat closer to her and kept walking. As she approached a large tree, she saw him. He was lying under it, and blood was streaming down from his forehead and had coated the lower corner of his white shirt. His coat was missing, as well as his gloves. She gasped as she saw him and ran over to his side. He was freezing, but still alive.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she wiped some blood off his forehead. He moved a little and opened his eyes.

"Lacie," He managed to get out. He smiled at her. "It's so nice to see you." He coughed a little and fell up against her. She threw his arm around her and supported him as they walked back to the tower. He pushed his other hand against his wound.

"What happened to you?" Lacie asked as they walked through the woods.

Jack thought for a minute. He remembered coming to see Lacie, but nothing else. "I don't know. I was coming to see you and then I blacked out."

Lacie could not understand why someone would attack a harmless man like Jack out in the middle of nowhere, but she left it at that. They got to the tower and began up the stairs. Lacie groaned as she tried to help Jack up the stairs. He was a lot heavier than she though.

"Lacie, I'm alright." He said as they walked up the stairs. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm not." She bluntly replied. "It's just that your scent was bothering me. I wanted to make it stop."

He laughed and then cringed as pain shot through him. He wiped some of the blood off of his forehead. Lacie looked at him and couldn't believe how someone could laugh at a time like this. She reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to her room.

She walked over to the fireplace and sat Jack down in the rocking chair beside it. He sighed as he felt the heat from the fireplace. "Thanks, Lacie." He said as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Then he felt something against his skin. He opened his eyes and saw Lacie unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lacie!" He yelled surprised as a blush came on his face.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." She replied as she finished. "I need to see the wound." She pushed the shirt off of him and looked at his wound. It wasn't that deep but it looked like he had been stabbed.

She walked to get some medical supplies to clean his wound out and she could feel him watching her. He always watched her when they were together. It was almost like she was going to disappear if he didn't. She walked back over to him and started by cleaning the wound on his torso.

He became even more flustered as she wrapped bandages around his bare skin. Her fingers lightly brushed against him and he shivered.

"Cold?" She asked as she looked up at him and grinned. He knew that she was taunting him, but he still nodded his head. "Well, you can put your shirt back on. I'm finished."

He slid his shirt back on and buttoned it up. "Thanks again, Lacie." He replied happily.

"Now time to look at your head." She said. She crawled unto his lap and he winced. "Sorry." She said as she grabbed his head in her hands. She licked the blood from his wound. "Mmmmmm" She whispered.

Jack felt his ears get hot and his face turned red.

"Reminds me of when we met." She said. "Your blood tasted so good then too."

He laughed nervously. "Did it really?" He asked. "Good to know."

Lacie grabbed his face and pulled it up to look at her. They stared into each other's eyes. His were like emeralds, so green and clear. Hers were like rubies, beautiful and sparkling. She ran her hand over his cheek. She moved her face closer to his until he could feel her breathe on his lips.

"Lacie, I-" Jack began as he moved closer to her.

"My, my, my. What a lovely sight!" A voice sang out.

Both Jack and Lacie jumped at the sound. Lacie turned around and saw a tall, white haired man covered in bandages. He smiled and waved at her. She quickly jumped off Jack. Levi then looked over at Jack and smiled. Jack froze.

"Now, now. Don't stop because of me." He stated as he walked over to them. He put his arm around Jack's shoulder. "What were you going to say to Lacie?"

"It was nothing." Jack replied.

Levi laughed. "It appeared pretty serious to me." He stated. "What about you, Lacie? Do you want to say something to Jack?"

Lacie glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked. "Why are you here?"

Levi let go of Jack and rushed over to Lacie. He put his arm around Lacie's shoulder. "I came here to get you. You're needed for…something." He winked at her and she knew what he meant. She was needed to get ready for the experiment.

"Oh, yes…I'll go get ready." She said as she scurried off to get ready for the first stage of the experiment.

Jack watched as she ran off. She looked nervous as she went away. He turned his attention back to Levi.

"It's so good to see you again, Jack." Levi said, his strange grin spread across his face. He looked at his head and shirt. "Looks like you ran into some trouble."

"Oh, I guess so. I don't remember much." He replied. At this, Levi looked at him confused. He ran over to him and got up in his face.

"You don't? Well, I believe that you were ambushed on your way here. You were attacked from behind. Someone hit you in the head with a stick, and then stabbed you in the side with a 4 inch dagger and you fell to the ground. Someone then took your coat and gloves and propped you up against a large tree. This someone hoped that you would freeze to death, but it appears that Lacie came to your rescue." He explained, that same grin never leaving his face. It was as if this was funny to him.

Jack didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Lacie walked back into the room before he had to say anything.

"Are you ready to go, Levi?" She asked as she grabbed her coat.

"Yes, let us go." He said as he walked over and put his arm around her waist. He turned back to Jack. "You can stay until you're rested up. Lacie won't be back tonight." Jack saw Levi pull Lacie closer towards him. Lacie shook him off.

"Good bye, Jack." She said as she headed out the door.

"Good bye, Lacie." Jack replied as he waved.

Levi headed towards the door and then he turned back to Jack. "Good bye, Jack." He said. "Oh, and before you go, there is a box under Lacie's bed that you might want to get. It has some things you might need." He waved and left.

Jack waited until he could no longer hear footsteps and then he ran over to Lacie's bed. He looked under it and pulled out a brown box. He saw a card on top of it. "To Jack, Surprise!" it read. He pulled it open and found…

A pair of white gloves and a green jacket. Suddenly, he felt cold again.

* * *

><p>The End. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
